road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A. Love (La La)
L.A. Love (la la) Lyrics Charice with StreakyTeen: La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la (Tristan: Mustard on the beat) Izzy: Uh, tell 'em where I'm from Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal Hollywood to the slums Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun On the west side east coast where you at Just got to new york like a Net on a jet To London, to Brazil, to Quebec Like the whole damn world took effect to Ferg Tell 'em Charice: Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down Whatchu represent when we come to your town Say Izzy and Charice: Get in with the business I'ma be there in a minute I just booked a pilot's ticket Thinking Russia need a visit I'ma run it to the limit And be on my way to Venice Izzy (Charice with StreakyTeen): L.A. got the people saying (la la la la la) Brooklyn saying (la la la la la) Halcyon saying (la la la la la) Vegas saying (la la la la la) Rio saying la (la la la la) Tokyo saying (la la la la la oh) Down under saying (la la la la la) Miami saying (la la la la la) Jamaica Izzy with Charice: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Charice: Uh tell em where I'm at From the plaques to the uh uh Everything fat Got Mustard on a track My girls all stack When I roll down the window, let me know where you're Atlanta, North South kick it 'lac Texas grill, Cadillacs through Miami then back To London, Jamaica then France The whole damn world took effect to Ferg, tell'em Izzy: Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down Whatchu represent when we come to your town Say Charice with Izzy: Get em with the business When I come from Kansas City Hit manila till its Christmas Out to India I’ll visit Puerto Rico is exquisite Bring my people back to Venice Charice (Izzy with StreakyTeen): L.A got the people sayin' (la la la) Moscow, sayin', (la la la) España, (la la la) Kingston, sayin' (la la la) San Diego sayin' (la la la) Chi-Town sayin' (la la la oh) Germany, sayin' (la la la) La Punta sayin' (la la la) Ibiza Izzy with Charice: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Izzy and Charice (StreakyTeen) L.A got the people sayin' (la la la) Amsterdam, sayin', (la la la) Frisco sayin', (la la la) Switzerland sayin', (la la la) Sao Paulo sayin', (la la la) Joburg sayin', (la la la) Mexico sayin', (la la la) Stockholm sayin', (la la la) Jamaica Izzy (Charice): You on that Cali sh*t (la la la la la) ... You like to like it (la la la la la) We like seeing it (la la la la la) Yes you can join us now (la la la la la) We like to love it (la la la la la oh) We like to love it (la la la la la) We like to love it Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs